Tiresome Lies
by Kage Otome
Summary: OneShot. [KagomexBankotsu] She was so tired. Tired of the lie, of the false declarations of love. So she ran, who knew she’d run into him. Who knew she’d fall in love with him?


A/n: Okay, for all of you reviewers who are desperately awaiting an update on my other stories, please be patient, I am taking AP courses, so school is taking up the majority of my time, this One-Shot was written for a friend of mine whose Birthday is today, Laura!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Dedications: This one goes to Laura, specially requested by your loving boyfriend and thought up together by Jason and myself. Since your an avid Bankotsu/Kagome fan I decided to make another one!

Summary:

She was so tired. Tired of the lie, of the false declarations of love. So she ran, who knew she'd run into _him_. Who knew she'd fall in love with him?

Pairings:

Bankotsu/Kagome

**Tiresome Lies**

By: Kage Otome

He thought her a fool, no doubt. Did he really, honestly believe that she still loved him. That she still honestly believed him and his declarations of useless, meaningless words, that flowed from his lips like a stream of honey. She was not stupid, nor was she naive. She knew what went on when he left camp at night. 

To be with her.

She could not blame him. He after all truly loved her, the only thing wrong with it was it was _her_. Not Kagome. _Her_. His first love. While he spews his devotion and loyalty toher doing the day, they mean nothing. It would be best if he stopped his silly declarations now. They were tiresome and held no truth whatsoever.

It took a while but that crack that started off small in her heart grew wider till there was a deep chasm, splitting the middle of her heart in two, breaking it. The heart can only take so much, it can only take so much pain, so much abuse. And hers had reached breaking point. 

No one knew of the silent agony she suffered through while they slept. No one knew how she cried herself to sleep, her only comfort the sound of night cradling her in it's embrace. But no one knew how every time he left her alone, her heart cracked a little more, how her eyes dimmed, her smiles faded. She couldn't keep it up anymore, the act she always put up, just to make the rest of them smile. It was toiling. She needed to leave, she needed release; her oblivion.

She was dying inside.

So she did the only reasonable thing to do. She ran, as far and fast as she could, unheeding as to where she was going. She let her subconscious guide her. And guide her it did, straight into the arms of one of their most feared adversaries--Bankotsu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was alone again. The rest of them were gone, back to the world of the dead. Maybe death wasn't such a bad option anymore? After all what more did he have to live for? To fight for...Nothing. Bankotsu was startled out of his thoughts when something collided with his chest. Looking down he spotted black hair, black hair that fell to a slim waist. _Inuyasha's Wench_.

Kill me. She pleaded looking up at him with broken orbs of sapphire.

Bankotsu blinked stunned.

Well he didn't necessarily expect her to plead for her life, but her certainly wasn't expecting _that_. What happened to that woman who was so full of life? So full of an inextinguishable fire, an abundant source of determination unseen in so many of this time and age? Bankotsu didn't know what to think.

Kagome whimpered clutching at his white and blue fighting gi. 

I can't take this... Her voice was torn with pain, 

Bankotsu curiously traced her smooth cheek with a palm callous in texture from training with Banryuu. What could Inuyasha have possibly done to her to make her lose her will to live? He didn't know. But he was determined to find out.

For how could a person so strong be broken so deeply?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were worried.

And they had every right to be. She had been gone for a long time. Far longer then normally. It had been three weeks since anyone had last seen Kagome. She just disappeared one night while they were asleep. Well, at least _most_ of them. As if reading each others thoughts Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Kaede turned to glare at the guilty hanyou. 

_Inuyasha._ What did you do?Feh. Nothing.So you expect us to believe Kagome just walked out on her own, without provocation from you?

Hiraikotsu meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha meet floor.

A soft, familiar voice broke through the tension filled room. Five heads whipped around towards the sound, while Inuyasha remained--floored.

Lady Kagome.Hi everyone. She replied uneasily before pulling something, or rather someone into the room with her.

Sango cried out, Get away from her, you bastard.I told you this wasn't a good idea. Bankotsu muttered softly in Kagome's ear, bringing forth a sheepish smile from the lovely woman beside him. 

Sango, I don't believe it would be wisest to--

Bankotsu dodged what could've been a possibly fatal wound from hiraikotsu. Kagome stepped between them, startling Sango.

Please, don't hurt him. Sango was so dumbfounded she just nodded her head.

Kagome, he's an assassin!Sango, I care about him...Please. Kagome pleaded with her sister-like figure to understand.

I don't understand.Have you been with Bankotsu all this time Kagome-sama? Miroku spoke up.

Yes, I wanted to send word, but I had to work some things out. Kagome said softly, Bankotsu squeezed her hand gently in reassurance; silently offering her his strength.

Miroku noticed.

Are you leaving us for good?No. I would never abandon you. I'm coming with you.Like hell you are! Inuyasha snarled leaping up from his position on the floor.

I will not leave her side, unlike you. Bankotsu sneered.

Kagome nudged him.

Why you--Inuyasha. Sit. It is you who drove me into his arms. Kagome said softly.

All the lies, they became to monotonous. To tiring. We understand each other Inuyasha. And I think, we're beginning to love each other. Kagome said looking at Bankotsu with an oddly gentle, soft look. The same look she used to give Inuyasha.

Bankotsu grinned boyishly.

Your loss, my gain.

And then he bent down and kissed her.

A/n: Personally, I think it could've gone better, but I'm writing this at 3:40 Hawaii time. So I'm tired. I wanted to get this out, hopefully the next Bankotsu/Kagome will be an actually story. Probably revise this in the future.


End file.
